The goal of this project is to understand basic mechanisms of cell recognition of bacterial product LPS via the interactions of LPS, its soluble binding protein and its membrane receptor CD14. It involves spectroscopic and cytometric analysis of the complexes of LPS with its binding protein and has led a general new way of examining macromolecular asembly. A manuscript detailing a theoretical analysis of macromolecular assembly in micelles has been published (Jones et al, 1999).